Wendy and Marvin Dancefied
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: Wendy Harris and Marvin White get teleported into another dimension and come face to face with the Para Para Brothers.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

(Set in the Young Justice universe)

(It was a normal day at Happy Harbor High School as the students were leaving on a Friday. However, Wendy Harris and Marvin White were on the field, sitting on benches)

Wendy: So Marvin?

Marvin: (gulps) Yeah Wendy?

Wendy: Got plans for today?

Marvin: I don't know, I was planning on doing some skate board tricks at the skate park.

Wendy: Well I kinda wanna do some solo cheerleader practice moves.

Marvin: I like your cheerleader moves.

Wendy: (blushes) Really?

Marvin: Yeah, you're really good.

Wendy: A girl's gotta dance.

(Suddenly, Wendy and Marvin disappear into thin air)

(Moments later, they find themselves in a large room with a black and white floor title and two wooden chairs)

Wendy: Uh, Marvin? Where are we?

Marvin: I don't know. I'll open that door.

(As Marvin grabs the knob and opens it, all he and Wendy saw was that they're in another dimension, seeing a complete white void)

Marvin: Don't get me wrong, but something tells me we're not in Happy Harbor.

Wendy: Yep.

Marvin: (closes the door) What are we going to do?

Wendy: I don't know...

(Suddenly, Wendy and Marvin were pulled by a magnetic force as they are being pulled to the chairs)

Wendy: (straining) Something's pulling us!

Marvin: (straining) Yeah, this is so weird!

(Wendy and Marvin were forced to sit down in the chairs)

(Wendy and Marvin's wrists and ankles were clamped down by metal shackles)

Wendy: Hey!

Marvin: It's a trap!

(Wendy and Marvin struggle to break free, but no avail)

Wendy: Ugh, I can't move!

Marvin: Me neither!.

Wendy: I guess somebody or something brought us to this dimension just to kidnap us.

?: (offscreen) Indeed.

(Wendy and Marvin were left speechless)

Marvin: Uh, who said that?

(The Para Para Brothers appear behind Wendy and Marvin and jump over them

(The Para Para Brothers do their signature poses)

Bon Para: We did.

(Wendy and Marvin looked shocked)


	2. Chapter 2: Para Para Boogie

Marvin: Whoa! Aliens!

Don Para: Yeah, we're aliens like Superman, Martian Manhunter and Icon.

Wendy: These guys seem bad Marvin.

Marvin: I wanna get out of here.

(Wendy and Marvin struggle to escape from their bonds, but no avail)

(The Para Para Brothers)

Marvin: It's no use Wendy, we're trapped.

Bon Para: Specially designed chairs. We need you two teens here for a reason.

Wendy: Who are you guys?

Marvin: Yeah.

Bon Para: Prepare for trouble!

Don Para: Make it triple!

Son Para: Yep!

Bon Para: To protect the world from lazyness!

Don Para: To unite all dancers with the Galaxy!

Bon Para: Do denounce the rhythm of our unique dancing!

Don Para: To extended our reaches to the entire Earth!

Bon Para: Bon Para!

Don Para: Don Para!

Son Para: Son Para!

Bon Para: Para Para Brothers blasting off at the speed of light.

Don Para: Surrender now or prepare to dance!

Son Para: That's right!

(Wendy and Marvin were speechless at first and started laughing at the Para Para Brothers, much to their dismay)

Son Para: What's so funny?!

Don Para: Stop laughing at us!

Bon Para: Yeah, we worked hard on that motto!

(Wendy and Marvin stop laughing)

Wendy: Sorry, but it was...

Marvin: Kinda funny.

Son Para: Well stop it and let us get down with the boogie!

Marvin: Boogie?

Don Para: That's right, boogie!

Wendy: (struggles against the restraints) Hey, how you guys free us before we take about this boogie.

(The restraints holding Wendy and Marvin unlocked as the two teens get off their chairs)

Marvin: Finally, those were so not normal chairs.

Wendy: (rubbing her wrists) Yeah, my legs were getting a little numb.

(The Para Para Brothers took off their armor)

Wendy: Uh, are...they wearing bras?

Marvin: I think so.

Bon Para: Hehe! Bon Para Para!

Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Bon Papa!

(Bon Para's stereo plays while he and his brothers dance)

Bon Para: Here we go!

Wendy: Uh, why are these guys dancing for us?

Marvin: Yeah, this is messed up.

Wendy: They have no style.

Bon Para: No style?! Say what you want while you can! It's time to raise your voices louder everyone!

Son Para: You got it bro!

Bon Para: Raise your legs higher!

Don Para: We won't let you down!

Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa!

Marvin: This is like a Japanese thing?

Wendy: Maybe, I have some Dance Dance Revolution and never did anything like what we're watching.

Bon Para: Right to right, left to left, spin and turn, and a great big smile!

Marvin: Should we like this?

Wendy: I don't know, but the song's kinda catchy.

Don Para: Ya'll chuckle heads can't help but move!

(Wendy's arm starts to move by itself)

Wendy: Uh?

Bon Para: Your turn!

(Wendy starts to dance)

Wendy: What's happening to me?

Marvin: Wendy, what's wr...

(Marvin starts to dance)

Marvin: Hey, what is this?! My arms and legs are moving by themselves!

Wendy: I don't wanna do this stupid dance!

Son Para: It's started to work!

Bon Para: Here we go! Right and right! Left and left! Spin it turn, and a great big smile!

Don Para: Don't forget the great big smile!

Marvin: Right, right!...Ah man! I'm saying it now!

Wendy: This is embarrassing!

Marvin: Kick it too the right! Kick it to the left! I'm really confused!

Wendy: Serious, who dance like this?

Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa!

Bon Para: Word! Can I get a huh! Work it! Ha!

Wendy and Marvin: Right, right, left, left!

Marvin: I wanna go skateboarding.

Wendy: Oh Marvin! Now's not the time to think of skateboarding!

Marvin: Uh...sorry?

Bon Para: Aww, I'm so proud! Look at how you three catch on! The time to act is upon us!

(Bon Para approaches Marvin)

Bon Para: What's up with the lack from this group? You're gonna like this beat!

(Bon Para grabs Marvin's arm and throws him to the ground)

Don Para: Bring it down one time!

Wendy: Marvin!

Bon Para: What what? This girl's got to get her grill on!

Wendy: (grunts)

(Bon Para approaches Wendy)

Bon Para: S-to-the-M-to-the-I-to-the-L-to-the-E ,ya'll!

(Bon Para pinches Wendy's cheeks)

Bon Para: That's right, keep on smiling like this? One, two, three, four! This won't do! You're not even smiling enough!

(Bon Para throws Wendy to Marvin, sending them both to the ground)

Marvin: You okay Wendy?

Wendy: Yeah, I'm fi...

(Wendy and Marvin resume dancing)

Marvin: It's happening again!

Wendy: Right, right! Left, left!

Marvin: Spin around with a great big smile!

Bon Para: So, do you two understand the power we possess? It's what we call the Para Para Boogie!

Wendy: How could mind control and dancing be mixed together?

Marvin: This is a weird, but cool power.

Bon Para: That's it, dance!

Marvin: It's like my Mom's workout tapes.

Wendy: Oh, I'm gonna be sick.

Bon Para: Yo! Don Para! Son Para! Let's speed up the dancing!

Don Para and Son Para: Roger!

Bon Para: Let's do this!

(The Para Para Brothers speed up the dancing)

Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa!

Wendy: (groans)

Marvin: (groans)

Bon Para: Faster, faster, faster, spin!

(Wendy and Marvin dance faster than faster)

Marvin: This is kinda like Dance Dance Revolution!

Wendy: Not in the mood for it!

Bon Para: Slave to the Boogie! Slave to the Boogie!

Wendy and Marvin: Slave to the Boogie! Slave to the Boogie!

Wendy: (groans) My arms feel like jelly!

Marvin: My arms are feeling numb right now!

(Wendy and Marvin keep on dancing the Para Para Boogie with assorted groans)

Bon Para: Well, looks like you two are all done with the rhythm.

Wendy: (groan)

Marvin: (groans)

Bon Para: Time to stop.

(The Para Para Brothers stop as they equipment shuts off)

(As Wendy and Marvin were about to make a great big smile, they realized that the music has stopped)

Marvin: Looks like the mind control dancing has stopped.

Wendy: At least we're free.

Marvin: Yeah.

Wendy: (nods)

(Moments later, Wendy and Marvin collapse onto the floor, panting. Wendy falls on her knees as Marvin is laying on his back)

Wendy: Okay, I can't move!

Marvin: Who wants to move?

Wendy: It's like my energy was drained or something.

(The Para Para Brothers laugh)

Don Para: Exhaustion is the price of dancing.

Marvin: What are you going to do with us?

Bon Para: We're gonna send you back home.

(Bon Para pushed a button which sends Wendy and Marvin back to Happy Harbor, to the exact moment when they left)

Marvin: Yes, we're back on Ear...

(Marvin collapse onto the field again)

Wendy: (checking her watch) Looks like we arrive at the exact moment we left. So, I think I'll just...

(Wendy onto the field next to Marvin)

Wendy: I'm just gonna sit here for a while. Legs feel a little numb.

Marvin: Yeah, next to the prettiest cheerleader in school.

Wendy: (blushes) Marvin.


End file.
